Little Elizabeth
by LostWanderer21613
Summary: One day, Emmett was out hunting in the forest, when he came across a child who will change everyones lives, for better... but what happens when her real father shows up?
1. Chapter 1

He watched shocked as he saw her twirling in the pouring rain, with no shoes on. He felt a strange pull towards her, a sort of paternal feeling that he just couldn't understand. He unconsciously started walking towards her, as she turned around looking up at his 6'3'' frame, without a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Hello," he said, while sitting on the backs of his knees, "My names Emmett, what's yours?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"My names Elizabeth," she said, with a heart warming smile, as she placed her small hand in his large one, "how old are you?" she asked, thinking he had to be at least 30.

"I'm seventeen, and what about you? Where are your parents?" he said, confused as to why such a small child was in the forest completely alone. She held up three fingers to him, and wrinkled her nose in thought. After 10 minutes, she looked up at him, tears pouring from her pinkish-green eyes.

"I-i don't know, they left me here and said they didn't want me anymore," she said, as her eyes changed from pinkish-green to a bluish-purple mixture. He looked shocked, as her eyes seemed to change color very often, but brought her to his chest and let her weep. His dead heart shattered into millions of pieces as he realized she was completely alone. He knew there was no chance he was going to leave her here, not with the predators that could come out, and so as soon as her heartbeats steadied, he picked he up and raced home. He walked her swiftly into the kitchen, contemplation on what he should do, when he heard her stomach growl loudly. His eyes filled with tears he would never cry, as she hung her head in shame. He placed her on then table, and wondered what to make.

"Uh… what would you like to eat?" he asked, not knowing if his cooking skills were advanced enough to satisfy her. Her nose wrinkled in thought, as she inaudibly snapped her fingers, as a look of victory crossed her face, and he couldn't suppress the laugh that had built in his chest.

"I would love a grilled cheese sandwich," she replied, as a look of worry crossed her face, "if its not too much I mean." She said, as she cast a glance down at the table. He laughed as he got out the materials for grilled cheese, thanking God that's what she wanted, seeing as that's all he could make. Ten minutes passed as and he finally finished making two grilled cheese sandwiches, and a tall glass of fruit punch. He let out a slight chuckle when he realized she was too short to reach it, and pulled her on his lap for easy access. About thirty minutes later, she had finished one and a half grilled cheese sandwiches, and two glasses of punch, and was fast asleep, curled into a tight little ball in his lap. He picked her up and carried her into the game room, where he placed her back on his lap, and proceeded to play his game of Halo. Shortly after he began, his family came home, and rushed into the game room, as we normally do on Friday nights, when they froze at the sight. Little Elizabeth lay sprawled on his stretched out legs, snoring ever so slightly, as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, singing her a lullaby. When his eyes met his family, he knew they were pulled in, just like he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleh, this will be really short, just a teaser, to keep you satisfied until I can find the time to type more (Which will be soon)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed of added me or my story as oneof your favs. it makes me so happy =D

Disclaimer- No, i dont own twilight, but i do have some Crunch Berrys! =P

Rosalie was looking at the child in Emmett's arms, already thinking of how she could be their child, when she suddenly woke up. Elizabeth stretched across Emmett's legs, blinking back the remnants of sleep when she felt as if she was being watched. She carefully studied each and every person around her, when her eyes found Edward's. She noticed the annoyed, and angry glare he shot her, and her eyes filled with tears. She let out a quiet sob, as Emmett pulled her to his chest and let her cry, his heart shattering more and more with each painful sob he had to listen to. He looked around at his family, wondering why she was crying, when he saw his brothers glare. He gently handed her to Rose, making sure she wouldn't cry, and tackled his brother, resulting in a loud, thunderous clap. His family stared wide-eyed and open mouthed as the two boys fought, not noticing Elizabeth wiggling her way out of Roses grip, and walked shakily towards the boys.

"D-daddy?" she asked watching as Emmett froze, turning painfully slow towards her, pointing to himself and watched her nod. His eyes filled with tears, and his cold, dead heart fixed itself as he hugged her gently, yet tight. "C-can't b-breath," she said gasping for air as he let go. He picked her up, spinning her around, while chanting "She called me daddy," over and over again. Listening to the sounds of her giggles, as he started dancing happily, with her still in his arms. He set her down carefully, and gave Rose a full kiss on the lips, deeply and passionately as he continued to dance. The love was great, and Rosalie wished she were with Emmett when he found her, so maybe she could have a chance at having a child. She let out a quiet sob, hoping the child wouldn't hear, but she did. Wrapping her small arms around Rose's legs, she looked up at her with questioning eyes as the rest of her family looked on.

"I-it's just that… I've always wanted a child," She tried to get out without sobbing. "I'm really happy for you Em." She said, shoulders now shaking with her dry sobs.

"You know, every child need a mother, and since you want a daughter anyway, I think we can make this relationship work," Little Elizabeth responded with a wide, goofy grin, extremely similar to Emmett's. But the voice in the back of her head couldn't help but wonder, _What will they say when they find out that __**I'm not human.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heya Everyone!!_**

**_Sorry about not adding that much, my lifes been so hectic but I'll try to add more. I've changed my story to a crossover, and no, you don't need to know anything about Inuyasha to read this, everything will be thoroughly explained._**

**_Thankies to everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't, please do so! Criticism as well as suggestions are welcome, and I'll try to make adjustments accordingly._**

**_Disclaimer- Nopies, I don't own Twilight, or Inuyasha, but tomorrow I'll own a hampster =) (Suggestions on names please?)_**

**_Back to the story nows !_**

* * *

It has been four years since the Cullen's found little Beth, and everyone was completely in love with the little tyke who completely changed their lives for the better.

She impressed them more and more each day, with her inhuman smarts and beauty, and how easily she comprehended things that most normal humans wouldn't.

To be completely honest, the Cullen's were getting a little suspicious about her, but they loved her nonetheless.

Over the past two years, even Edward has also warmed up to her, thinking of her as not quite a little sister, but a friend.

**_Elizabeth's POV_** (Woo!! Finally)

I wish it wasn't this hard to tell them.

I desperately wanted to tell my new family what I was, let them know that I know that they aren't human, and are vampires.

I am what you would call… a half demon.

No, no, I do not kill or eat people, I just so happen to have a demon as a father and a human as a mother.

When my mother gave birth to me, she died, I was just too strong for her weak, human body.

Demons reach the age of maturity (Which is normally around 18 or 19) and then they stop aging.

My demon side also allows me to stop all powers physical and mental, as well as absorb the power of anyone who possesses one.

The downside to this is… when I'm in my demonic mode nothing can stop me… I forget everything… I kill everyone.

Luckily my father knew I couldn't live with that, and decided to seal my powers until my seventh birthday, when he thought I could control them.

That day is today… the entire world knows of the existence of demons, and of Sesshomaru, possibly the most feared demon of them all.

Sesshomaru is none other than my father.

He hates everyone except for me, Jaken (An imp like demon), and Ah-Un (A two headed dragon, one head named Ah and the other Un, Ah breathes fire, Un breathes ice).

Most other demons cower and hide when he comes along, but I know he doesn't slay for no reason.

I truly admire him, and I used to spend hours upon hours just watching him, wanting to be JUST like him.

My father is very handsome, with long, flowing, silvery white hair, and two bluish purple marks across both of his cheeks, labeling him as a dog demon.

I laughed, thinking of what would happen if he ever showed up here, it would be a catastrophe.

I walked down the two flights of stairs, only to see that the worst had happened.

_My father was here, glaring murderously at the Cullen's._


	4. Chapter 4 I'm baaaaaaaaaaack

I'm very sorry for not being able to update lately. As lame of an excuse as it is, my computer crashed. Over the time I sort of forgot about the story until I logged in onto my email and had a bunch of story alerts :\ . Please forgive your forgetful author! But I'm going to start something new!

Every week, at the bottom or top of the chapter, there will be a question. The first to answer the question will have a special shout out in the next chapter. If, however, the question isn't answered, no chapter. Cuz this is just that type of give and take relationship, you gotta give a little to get a little, agreed?

This will all start…. Now!

The question will be an easy one!

How old is Elizabeth?

=) Be quick lovies.

Love,

Lost.


End file.
